


Special Delivery

by KorrasamiTrouble



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime, F/F, F/M, Heavily Influenced by The Transporter Films, Romance, Transporter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrasamiTrouble/pseuds/KorrasamiTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato (Former Mercenary) is hired to bring Korra (Princess of the Water Tribe) back home to the South Pole after her attempted kidnapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe Travels

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hey guys! I know its been a year and some change but we're finally here. The Korrasami AU Drabbles that you all votes for led to this being my first multi chapter story in the year 2016. As you know it is heavy inspired by the transporter films. That does not mean I will be writing it exactly like the movie. I never do. I make it my own so please keep that in mind. This story will have no sequel so once its complete that's it. For now I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Later Gladiators!
> 
> Warning: Minor Violence and Language. Club Scene. No Guns.

Korra had been in Republic City all week for a convention her father dragged her too. Tonraq, chief of the Southern Water Tribe, wanted to show his only daughter the importance of representing their people. It was something she would have to do once the crown was passed down to her.

The princess had other plans. She was more focused on the city around her. With this being her first time away from home, Korra wanted to explore all the city had to offer. Some how she convinced her father to let her stay behind for a few days to check out some schools. Education was important to the Jīngshén royal family.

Tonraq knew Korra wanted to attend a University outside of the Southern Tundra. His wife approved on it though he remained skeptical. They both agreed it would be fitting for their daughter to get to know the outside world in order to protect their own. He eventually gave the OK for her to stay a few days on the condition she stayed close to her bodyguards assigned to her: Mako and Bolin Yōso.

"Come on! Its gonna be fun!" Korra said pulling Mako by the arm with Bolin right behind them. There was a night club called Ocean Blue she wanted to go into.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Mako said pulling back.

Korra stood there with a small pout. "Please..."

Mako shook his head no. "Princess we can't jus-"

"Got it!" Bolin said walking back to them. "I spoke to the bouncer they're gonna let us in."

"Yes!" Korra shouted placing her arm around Bolin.

Mako held his hands up. "No! The chief gave us specific instructions to follow about where to take you and when."

Korra and Bolin were gesturing with their hands about how much Mako was talking. "Stop being such a stick in the mud," she said with a smile. "I haven't gotten a chance to do anything remotely fun since I've been here. Could you please do this for me... please," she said with puppy eyes.

Mako saw the pleading look in her eyes and caved. "Fine but only for-" he said only to be cut off by the cheers from his brother and Korra.

"Let's go!" Bolin said leading Korra and Mako into the club with the bouncer letting them through.

Across the street, two men were watching as the trio enter the club. "Go time," one said placing a mask over his face.

* * *

Inside of the club was amazing. Lights flashing, music blasting, people dancing to their hearts content. Korra never experienced anything like this before. The shades of blue reminded her of home. "This is so cool!" she said with excitement.

The boys lead her to the dance floor where everyone else was. Mako was watching vigilantly to their surroundings while Bolin was showing off his epic dance moves.

After 20 minutes of non stop music, Korra had to go to the ladies room. The brothers escorted her into the restroom area. "I'll be right out," Korra said going inside. She saw a long line inside that was the same as outside. "Great..." she said before standing behind a woman waiting to use the facilities.

Bolin leaned up against the wall as Mako was looking around. "Could you lighten up? You're always paranoid something will happen," he said feeling as if his older brother was being a buzz kill.

Mako shook his head no. "Something doesn't feel right."

A worker at the club opened up the back door to throw out the trash. He placed a brick in the door way so he could get back inside. He lifted up the trash lid and tossed the bag inside. He then took out a cigarette and placed it between his lips.

The two masked men ran up behind him. One shoved the man's head up against the brick wall knocking him unconscious. They both walked inside undetected. "Go find the fire alarm. I'll find the girl," one said before walking off.

Korra finally got a chance to use it. She walked inside of the stall and closed the door behind her locking it.

"Sometimes you gotta let loose and have a little fun," Bolin said trying to convince his brother.

"Maybe you're right," Mako said feeling a bit tired from being such a stickler all the time.

The fire alarm sounded with sprinklers over head going off. People started to scatter and leave the club thinking there was a fire.

"We gotta get Korra," Mako said thinking the same.

Bolin looked at the door then back to his brother. "You mean go in there?" he said not wanting to invade her privacy.

Mako shrugged eying the door himself. "Either that or we burn to death," he said being dramatic.

A man in a white mask and a red symbol in the middle of his forehead stood at the end of the hall.

Bolin spotted him first. "Uh... Mako," he said gesturing behind him.

Mako turned around and saw the man in the white mask. "Shit. Get Korra," he said turning to face his brother. He could see another man at the end of the hall with a red mask with a white symbol in the middle of his forehead. "Guard the door at all costs!"

Bolin looked behind him and saw a man in a red mask. "Got it," he said putting up his fists.

Korra came out of the stall and started to wash her hands. She was humming the song she heard earlier. Looking in the mirror, Korra noticed she was the only one in the restroom. "Guess they didn't want to wait either," she said turning off the facet and drying her hands.

Mako and Bolin were both back to back as the men in mask rushed them. The one in the white mask directed a kick with his right leg at Mako's head.

"Duck!" Mako shouted with Bolin following his lead.

The white masked man brought his left leg up soon after kicking Mako in the stomach pushing Bolin forward into the other masked guy.

The red masked man jabbed at Bolin with him dodging it. Bolin threw a hard right hook at the man's face to knock off his mask only to miss hitting the wall beside him. "Ow!" he shouted in pain shaking his hand. The red masked man grabbed Bolin's arm and swung him into the other side of the wall.

Korra finished drying her hands and walked to the door. The white mask figured kicked Mako into the door way of the ladies room startling her. Mako fell on his back. He saw Korra and immediately kicked the door closed when the man tried to come in.

The man in the white mask hit the wall when the door closed on his face.

Bolin was being stomped in his stomach on the floor. When the man stopped, Bolin could see him walking toward the ladies room again. He pushed himself off the floor and grabbed on to the man's ankle. "No you don't!"

"Stay here!" Mako said getting up and opening up the door. He ran out of the rest room and punched the red mask man in the face. The man fell over Bolin's torso.

The other masked man grabbed Mako from behind shoving him out of the way. He opened to the door to the ladies room not seeing Korra. The window up above was open. Before he could inspect the room, Mako ran in a shoved him into one of the stall doors.

Korra hid in the one at the far end. She covered her mouth in order to not make a sound.

Bolin was kneeing the red mask guy in the ribs, ready to pull off his mask. When he tried, the man grabbed Bolin's wrist and twisted him around into a head lock. He was about to snap his neck until he heard police sirens.

Mako was shoved into the sink with a forearm connecting to his face. The back of his head hit the mirror hard. Shards of glass fell into the sink.

The mask man took out a syringe he was going to use on Korra for Mako. He popped off the top ready to stab Mako in the neck when Korra kicked him in the back. When he turned around, she kicked the needle out of his hand. She switched legs to kick him with the other but he caught her.

He held on to her leg as she tried to pull it back. Mako elbowed him from behind causing his mask to fall off his face. He let go of Korra immediately and grabbed on to his mask. He ran out the door trying to attach it back.

Bolin broke free trying to keep the man in the red mask at bay until the police came. The other came up behind him and knocked him down with a kick to the side of his head.

They both ran off as the police rushed the building.

Mako came out of the rest room with Korra seeing Bolin laid out on the floor. "Bo? BO!" he shouted running to his brother. He shook Bolin's body to get him to come too.

Bolin groaned a bit. "Stop screaming so loud..." he said feeling a throbbing pain in the side of his head.

Mako sighed relieved his brother was okay. He turned to Korra to check on her as well. "Are you okay princess?"

Korra looked from Bolin to Mako shaking her head no.

* * *

After the police came, Korra was escorted to the Presidents estate. They wanted to make sure she was safe in case her hotel room was compromised. It was clear that this attack was planned. As to whom was responsible remained a mystery.

Raiko hung up the phone with a sigh. He just informed the chief about the attempted kidnapping on his daughter. Tonraq wanted Korra back home as soon as possible with a proper escort. Raiko understood and promised to fine someone by morning. A knock on the door got his attention. "Come in."

Lin came in seconds later with an update. "The princess didn't see the assailants face much like her body guards," she said holding a file in her hand.

"We'll get to that later. Right now I need you to find me someone who is capable of bringing her back to the Southern Tundra," he said leaning back in his seat. Raiko knew if she didn't get home safely the alliance they had with the south would disintegrate.

Lin understood the urgency and gave him a nod. "I may have someone in mind."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lin parked in front of an old associates house. She walked up to the front door with the motion sensor lights coming on. She held her hand up shielding the blinding light from her view. "Sato," she said looking up into the camera.

Asami opened up the front door a few minutes later. "Beifong," she said with a small frown on her face. It was 2 in the morning. "Didn't know you made house calls."

"I know its late but this is important," Lin said hoping she would understand.

Asami saw the look in Lin's eyes and stepped aside for her to come in. She closed the door once Lin was inside. She walked into the kitchen with Lin right behind her. "What is this about?" she asked taking out a pot to boil some tea.

Lin pulled out a file and sat it down on the counter. "Attempted kidnapping of Chief Tonraq's only heir. Two masked assailants attack them a few hours ago," she said opening up the file and pulling out a photo. It was a blurry screenshot from the surveillance camera at the club.

"Them?" Asami questioned while taking a tea bag out of a box.

"Her and her bodyguards," Lin clarified.

Asami stopped what she was doing and looked at Lin. "So you came here for advice or to tell me a bed time story?" she asked in a sarcastic way. She wanted Lin to get to the point.

Lin had a small frown of her own at Asami's attitude. "No. I came here to ask you for help."

"Fuck off..." Asami said already against it. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. Her life is in danger," Lin said putting emphasis on it. She knew Asami would be conflicted considering what happened in the past but that was years ago. "You're the only one who could bring her back safely. Asami please," she begged hoping she would think about it.

Asami looked at the boiling pot on the stove and shook her head no. "Find someone else," she said stirring tea with a spoon.

Lin slammed her fist into the counter tired of this. "Dammit there is no one else. Just you," she said pointing at her.

Asami looked up at Lin with that same deadpan glare. "I'm not going to be responsible for someone else's mistake. If the chief really wants her back. He'll send someone for her," she said not budging on the subject. She had her mind made up a long time ago. She would not be put in this position again.

"There's no time for that. The princess could be dead before then," Lin said knowing they would try it again. Thinking on it more, Lin perked up a bit. "However there are two options on the table," she said with a small smirk. Asami didn't like where this was going. "Either you escort the princess back yourself or make the call to the fire nation to grant us access through their waters," she said taking out her cellphone and holding it out for Asami to take. "Your choice."

Asami knew Lin wasn't going to leave without pulling out all the stops but to go this far was insulting. "Or I could go for the third option and continue on with my daily routine forgetting this conversation ever happened," she said before walking over to the cupboard to take out a mug. She sat it down and poured some tea into it. "Cheers," she said holding it up to Lin before taking a sip.

Lin gave Asami a disappointed look and looked down at the file. "You can't do this forever," she said placing the photo back inside the file. She looked around the kitchen and back at Asami. "Avoiding the real world."

"Is that all?" Asami asked sipping on her tea.

"Please consider it before its to late," Lin asked before walking to front door.

Asami took another sip of her drink before placing it down. She walked after Lin and stopped once she was out the door. "Wait," she said getting Lin's attention. She leaned up against the door frame and thought on what Lin said to her. Looking at her, Asami gave her a nod. "If I do it. It has to be my way or no way at all."

Lin stood there with a small smile creeping up on her face. "Sounds fair," she said walking back to her and handing her a card pass and address. "See you in a few hours."

* * *

After a few hours, Asami packed her things into her vehicle and headed to the Presidents estate. She already mocked up a route that would get them to their destination without going through fire nation waters.

Once arriving at the estate, Asami was patted down thoroughly before being allowed inside. She followed one of the officers into a room where Lin and the President was.

"Mr. President. Asami Sato here to see you," He said before leaving the room.

Raiko looked up at Asami who was wearing a suit fit for her figure. She was not what he expected. "Sergeant Sato," he said walking up to her with his hand out.

Asami looked down at his hand as if it was filled with germs. "I'd rather not..." she said looking back up at him. "Be called that."

"Sato is a former Sergeant of the United Forces," Lin explained before Raiko could say anything else. He looked back at Lin with a nod before walking past Asami into the room where Korra and her bodyguards were.

Lin walked up to Asami tapping her on the shoulder. "Ease up," she warned before following the president.

Asami shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't vote for him," she said following Lin.

Walking into the room, Raiko gestured to the young woman in blue. "Sato this is Princess Korra of the Southern Water Tribe," he said with Korra looking at Asami. Their eyes met for a split second before, Asami turned her attention back to Raiko. "You will be escorting her to the south along with her guards."

"If I am to deliver the package..." Asami said gesturing to Korra without looking at her. "I'll do it alone."

Korra automatically took offense to be called 'package'.

Lin saw the look on the princess face and spoke up. "You'll need a team in order to get this done," she said giving Asami a look. She had Lu and Gang as back up if she needed it.

Asami looked at Lin in the same way, "I don't need anyone holding me back," she said meaning Korra's guards. "I'm not baby sitter," she said making them seem incompetent.

Mako and Bolin started to rant off about how their fast acting saved the princess life. Before they could go further into depth, Raiko cut them off. "Quiet!" he said shutting them up. He gave both boys death glares as he turned his attention back to Asami. "Now. Miss... Sato," he said making sure he address her correctly. "The Chief himself hand picked these guards to be at his daughter side at all times. They are going with you is that clear?" he commanded in a subtle tone.

"Lu and Gang are also at your disposal," Lin said pointing at the two police officers in the corner of the room.

Asami glanced behind her at the two bumbling idiot officers and looked back at Lin. She knew arguing about it wouldn't get her any where so she decided to play ball. "I have some grounds rules then," she said looking back at Mako and Bolin. "I will be running point," she said gesturing to herself. "You two," she said turning to face Lu and Gang. "Are going to be in a decoy car shadowing behind me while you two," she said looking back at Mako and Bolin. "Will be driving behind them. If we run into any interference they would go after the decoy instead of us," she said before turning back to the president himself. "Is that clear?" The men all agreed in unison. "Good."

* * *

Asami waited in the corner of the room while Korra spoke to her father. "We're leaving right now," she said in a sad tone. She knew this would be her last time away from home after what happened.

"Let me speak to your handler," Tonraq said wondering who it was. He wanted to make sure this guy knew how important it was to have his daughter back safe and sound.

Korra looked over at Asami and held the phone up to her view. "My father wants to talk to you."

Asami stood up from her chair and walked over to Korra. She took in hand and placed it to her ear. "Chief Jīngshén."

Tonraq heard her voice and raised a brow. "Yes and this is?" he asked wanting to know who they assigned to his daughter.

"Asami Sato. I was asked to take your daughter to the Southern Tundra," she said turning her back to Korra. Asami knew how this conversation was going to go and wanted to put any questions the Chief had to rest. "I know this is a bit frightening. Putting your trust into a complete stranger. Not knowing what's ahead but I promise I will bring her back home no matter what."

Tonraq let out a sigh of relief. He needed to hear that and the tone of her voice made him believe it. "She's my whole world. I need you to keep her safe. I can't... I can't lose her," he said covering his mouth. He didn't want to think the worst.

Asami couldn't help but feel deja vu. It was the same situation all over again except with a different nation. "You won't. You have my word."

* * *

Before leaving the estate, Asami gave the men comms so they could communicate with each other. She placed hers on underneath her shirt. Her ear piece was clear so it wouldn't be noticeable from a far. "Check one two. One two," she said pressing the button that was on her tie.

Hearing them all say check with their assigned names, Asami headed outside to her car with Korra right behind her. She opened up the door to the back seat for Korra to get in.

Once she did, Asami opened up the drivers side door getting in herself. She adjusted her mirror seeing Korra sitting behind her with a pouty look on her face. "Seat belt," she ordered before turning her attention to the ac.

Korra rolled her eyes as she placed her seat belt on.

"Some ground rules. You will abide by," Asami said while fixing the temperature in the car. She looked back at Korra through the rear view mirror and continued. "You will not eat in my car. You will not drink in my car. You are allowed to sleep if it keeps you quiet. There will be a certain amount of rest room breaks you will have. Do not take them for granted. You will only have up to 5 minutes to use it and yes I will time you," she said seeing the look of disbelief on Korra's face. "There are three major check points we will be going to. Ba Sing Se. The Eastern Air Temple and the Southern Tundra. We would have taken a faster route but we don't have clearance to pass through fire nation waters on such short notice. Are there any questions?" she asked curiously.

Korra looked at her stunned. She had never been spoken to in such a manner it left her a bit speechless.

Asami knew it was a lot of information to process so she didn't bother waiting on a response. "Good. Let's go shall we?" she said before driving off Raiko's property and on to the main road with the rest of the team following suit.


	2. Over and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra realizes how dangerous her situation really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey Guys! Short chapter I know but I hope you all enjoy it. I know I have another story up at the same time this one is but this one is my main priority. You all voted for it so I'm going to give it the attention it deserves so no worries there. For now I leave you with this action packed short chap. Later Gladiators.
> 
> Warning: Mild Violence.

Driving a few miles down the road, Asami passed a sign that read: Leaving Republic City. She was concerned about the route they were taking. If the assailants were persistent in their pursuit to capture the princess, Asami knew they would try again any time any place. She had to stay sharp.

"Can you turn on the radio?" Korra asked already bored out of her mind.

Asami looked at her through the rear view mirror then back at the road. "No."

Korra folded her arms with a groan. If she was going to be subjected to this kind of treatment the least she could do was let her listen to music to drown out the unbearable silence. "Uhhh..."

Mako grabbed the radio off his lap and pressed the button on the side of it. "White Dragon, This is Red Ferret, message, over."

Asami pressed the button underneath her tie. "White Dragon, send, over."

"Any particular direction we're headed to first? Over," Mako said holding on to the radio with one hand while driving with the other.

"None you need to be concerned with. Stay focused and prepare for anything. Over," Asami informed placing her hand back on to the steering wheel.

Mako sighed and pressed the button on the radio. "Copy that."

A man standing far off from the road in a dirt patch had an Rocket-Propelled Grenade Launcher (RPG) on his shoulder aimed in their direction.

Lu and Gang drove behind Asami's car at a two car distance as directed. Over hearing the conversation between Yōso and Sato, they couldn't help but crack up. "Can you believe a woman is running point on this?" Gang said as Lu drove.

"I know right? This is a man's job. She's clearly out of her element," Lu said with a chuckle.

Asami pressed the button underneath her tie. "Comms are still open boys. Keep a look out. Over," she informed them.

They both looked at each other in sheer panic when they heard her voice. Before anyone of them could respond, the man shot off the rpg hitting the second car. The car was hit directly underneath the engine. It lifted off the ground on impact.

Mako and Bolin both saw the second car raise up into the air in front of them. They drove underneath it only for the second car to land on the trunk of their vehicle causing theirs to halt. It crushed the trunk and the back seat with Mako and Bolin leaning forward in an uncomfortable position.

Korra turned around to see the two cars on fire. "Turn the car around!" she shouted looking back at Asami. "We have to go back for them!"

Asami heard and saw the commotion behind her in the rear view mirror. "Fasten your seat belt and stay low," she ordered as she kept a steady grip on the steering wheel. Stepping on the gas, Asami sped up as two motorcyclist drove on to the road right behind them.

"How could you say that? We have to go back!" Korra said unaware of what was going on.

One motorcyclist caught up to them and drove up to Asami's side window. The man with a helmet covering his face stuck an electrified kali stick through her window to shock her.

Asami grabbed on to the side of the kali stick with her right hand before it could touch her. She pulled it further to her right side ramming him into the side of her car. She held the kali stick with one hand and took her other hand off the steering wheel momentarily to chop down on to his arm with her elbow; breaking it. She grabbed the steering wheel again as he wailed in pain.

Once he let go of the kali stick, Asami turned it around and shocked him in the side of his neck. He lost control of his motorcycle after being electrocuted and crashed it into a ditch.

"Sato!" Korra shouted as the other motorcyclist got through the passenger side door.

Asami hit him in the head with the kali stick only for him to grab on to it when she tried to aim for his chest. He yanked it away from her and tried to shock her with it. She hit the side of the kali stick getting it wedge in between the steering wheel.

They exchanged blows as Asami kept her foot on the gas. She blocked as he tried to hit her pressure points. She did the same to him getting the upper hand with multiple hits from her balled up fists.

A loud honking sound alarmed all of them in the car. They were heading in the direction of a red semi truck. Asami chopped the man in the throat hard with the side of her hand. When he reached up for it, she grabbed the back of his neck and bashed his head repeatedly into the dash board. She quickly reached over him and opened up the side door tossing him out. She took the kali stick out of the steering wheel and turned the car back to their side of the road before the truck could hit them.

Asami turned the car around and stopped it in the middle of the road as two more motorcycles were heading their way.

Korra was in the back seat trying to catch her breath from the fear of almost dying. "What are you gonna do?" she asked seeing the two men heading in their direction.

"Hold on," Asami said reviving up the engine before speeding up toward the two assailants. When one got close enough to her side of the car, Asami opened up her door hitting the wheel of his motorcycle causing him to fly off and land on the ground hard. She spun the car around so fast she hit the other one with the trunk of the car. Both men were laid out on the side of the road unable to move.

Asami stopped the car in the direction they were originally headed. "Stay here," she told Korra before getting out of the car. Closing the door, Asami gripped the kali stick in her hand. She walked up passing a man who was bleeding out on to the concrete unconscious. She approached the one who was crawling toward his weapon.

Before he could reach for it, Asami stepped on his hand with the heel of her boot crushing his fingers. She removed her foot and kicked him over on his side for him to face her. She kneeled down placing a heavy knee on his chest and took off his helmet. "Who sent you?"

The man with a long mustache laughed through bloodied teeth.

Asami took the hint with a nod of her head and shocked him in his side where he was bruised from internal injuries.

Korra heard the man's screaming so loud she had to cover her ears.

"Who sent you?" Asami asked again holding the kali stick up for him to see.

The man spit blood on her black tie and nicely pressed white shirt.

Asami took out a handkerchief from her side pocket and wiped off the blood the best way she could. She placed it back inside her side pocket and shook her head at how disrespectful that was. Twirling the kali stick around in her hand like a baton, Asami pressed it to his crotch and shocked him in his genitals.

Korra watched in shock from the car as Asami tortured the guy.

Asami stopped after a few seconds with the guy passing out. She stood up and walked back to the car. Tossing the kali stick, Asami got back inside of the car and put her seat belt on. She made a u-turn and headed back down the road.

The two cars were still on fire. Mako and Bolin on the side of the road with Lu and Gang, who they pulled out of the wreckage. Lu was unconscious while Gang's leg was severely injured from the impact. Mako and Bolin were in pretty bad shape themselves.

Asami stopped the car and got out. She looked at the damage and sighed. "Get in the car," she ordered the Yōso brothers.

Mako started to pick up Lu as Bolin began to help Gang up to his feet to bring them over to the car.

"No no no no no," Asami said stopping them when she held her hand up. She pointed at both of the brothers, "you two get in the car. I'll call it in and have someone pick them up," she said heading back to the car herself.

Mako placed Lu back down gently before approaching Asami. "We can't just leave them here."

Asami turned around quickly and got in his face. "Move your ass or I'll leave you here too," she said knowing more would show up soon. "You can either baby sit them or stay with the princess like your suppose too. You choose."

Mako knew she wasn't wrong but was still upset that they would be abandoning them. "Come on Bo," he said walking over to the car and getting in the passenger side. Bolin knew not to question it like his brother did. He got in the backseat of the car with Korra.

Asami looked back over to Lu and Gang and sighed before getting back into the car. She turned the car around and drove back down the road to head toward their destination. Taking out her phone, Asami pressed the button and put it on speaker in the car.

"Hello?" Beifong answered.

"Beifong this is Sato. We got ambushed by four unidentified assailants outside of Republic City's boarder. I need EMT's on sight asap." Sato spoke up only for Lin to ask if Korra was alright. Asami looked in her rear view mirror at Korra who seemed shook up by the whole ordeal. "The package is secure. Moving forward as we speak," she said looking back at the road.

Parked far away from the incident behind some trees, the two mask men from the previous night watched as their target escaped. "Your plan failed miserably dear brother," Tarrlok (the man with the red mask) said looking through his binoculars. He put them down and looked over at his brother Noatak flashing him a smug smile. "Now its my turn."


	3. Future Misfortunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a small pit stop ends badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. Now that Part 1 Just Drive is complete I have so many fics in mind I want to write. With that said I do plan on participating in Korrasami week this year. I never have before so I'm really excited to take part in it. I'm not good at oneshots but I'll give it a shot. No pun intended. As for my current fics. I have mention before that I was going to do a Brooklyn Nine Nine Au which I will probably post up in Sept if I don't get around to doing it this month. So look out for that. Again I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Later Gladiators!
> 
> Warning: Mild Violence and Language.

After a half an hour drive, Asami pulled into a gas station to refuel. She reached into her pants pocket and took out a few bills. "Here," she said handing the money over to Mako. "Go inside, get some food and put money on pump number four," she ordered. Mako gave her a nod and left the car.

"Do you need to use the rest room?" Asami asked looking at Korra through the rear view mirror.

"No," Korra replied with a bit of an attitude in her voice.

Asami ignored the tone in her voice and pressed on. "You should go anyway. This is the only stop we're making for a while," she pointed out. It was true for the most part. If it wasn't for that little hick up back at the border, Asami would have gotten a lot closer to Earth Kingdom territory. What would be a three day drive was extended to four to five days at this rate.

Korra rolled her eyes and groaned in agreement saying, "fine," before getting out of the car.

"Go with her," Asami told Bolin who quickly got out of the car and jogged in the princess' direction.

Asami turned off the car and got out. She walked toward the side of her car and removed the gas cap. She held the gas pump handle and placed the nozzle inside of the gas tank opening. She pressed the button to start it and held the trigger to fill up the tank.

Korra was in a small unisex bathroom outside of the store. It was large enough for someone handicap to come through but small enough to make her claustrophobic. The horrible smell didn't help and the area around the toilet looked germ infested. It made her nauseous but not as sick as the thought of leaving those men behind. "How could she abandoned them like that?" The princess didn't know the officers for that long but knew they deserved better than to be left on the side of the road injured.

Asami was almost finished filling up the tank. She looked at every one who came off suspicious in case there was another ambush.

Mako came out of the station with a bag of drinks and food. "Hey I got essentials," he said holding it up for her to see. Looking in the car, Mako saw his brother and the princess were gone. "Where's Korra?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Asami looked at her watch and pressed the stop button on the machine. She put the pump back and placed the gas cap back on. "Rest room. Stay here," she told him before walking off in their direction.

Bolin was standing in front of the door waiting for Korra to come out. He saw Sato walking up to him out of the corner of his eye. "Hey," he greeted with an upbeat smirk.

"Go back to the car," Asami ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Bolin replied dropping his gaze and walking back to the car.

Asami came up to the door and knocked on it a bit hard. "You done?"

Korra held her hand against her heart startled at the loud banging sound. She didn't want to answer her after what she did to those officers.

Hearing nothing in response, Asami banged on the door again. "Korra?" she said a bit more stern this time. Still no answer. Asami reached behind her back and took out her gun. When she reached for the door knob, Korra opened the door up with a frown. Asami hid the gun behind her back and looked at the young woman a bit annoyed. "You have less than ten seconds to finish up before we leave."

"How could you just leave them there like that?" Korra bluntly asked. It was all she could think about. To abandon someone like that was despicable and dishonorable.

Asami wasn't surprised by her reaction. She was actually expecting it but wasn't going to entertain it. "This is not the time or the place for this. Now come on," she said nudging her head in the direction of the car.

Korra gave her an evil glare and walked back to the car with Sato right behind her.

Asami put the gun behind her back again and walked back to the car.

* * *

Once they were in the car, Asami drove back onto the road. She could feel Korra's eyes burning in the back of her head but ignored it. The princess was young and inexperienced to the dangers around her. It was easy to complain about something and another to actually do something about it. Whatever the princess would say or think, Asami wouldn't hold it against her. If she only knew or paid attention to the real reason why they were abandon that anger and blame would be shifted else where.

Mako was looking at a map on his phone wondering where they were headed to first. "So whats our next stop?"

"Ba Sing Se," Asami answered flatly.

"Ba Sing Se?" he asked surprised. Mako had traveled to Ba Sing Se before so he knew it was going to take longer than a few hours to get there. "That's at least a five day drive. There is no way we're going to make it in 24," he said wanting to know her game plan.

Asami knew that already and gave him a look before turning her attention back to the road. "First time for everything," she said in a nonchalant tone of voice. "It's three stops. Each five minutes a piece for gas, food and rest room breaks," she explained to eliminate any more questions he had.

Bolin looked puzzled and sat up in his seat behind his brother. "What about sleep?"

Asami looked in the rear view mirror at Bolin. "Get comfortable," she said meaning in the car.

"I'm not camping out in a car," Korra said disgusted with the idea of being cramp in a small space with everyone. "I want to sleep in an actual bed."

"I'll pick you up a mini pillow and blanket at the next rest stop if it will make you more comfy," Asami said to Korra trying to compromise but coming off sarcastic.

Mako shook his head at the thought of it all. "There is no way you can drive for that long," he said looking over at Sato.

Asami shrugged her shoulders at his comment and kept her eyes on the road. "I don't really like anyone driving my car but in this case I'll make an exception. If we want to stay punctual I'll need you to take over for me and vise visa for sleep," she said with no plan on stopping until they got to the Earth Kingdom. "While your brother keeps an eye on the package at all times," she said referring to Korra as the 'package' again.

"I have a name," Korra said in frustration.

"I know," Asami said looking at her through the rear view mirror. "Its package," she said again looking back at the road.

Korra had the biggest frown on her face she could muster. "You're nothing more than a glorified chauffeur!" she shouted at Sato. "My name is Korra. Princess of the Southern Water Tribe and I deserve to be treated with respect!" she stated with an aggressive undertone to get her point across.

The whole car became silent. Asami kept her eyes on the road and didn't budge at her blow up. After a few minutes, Asami glanced up at her through the rear view, "are you done?" she asked in a calm tone of voice. "Because loud outbursts like that is just the distraction your assailants need to capitalize. Is that what you want?" she asked with a raised brow.

Korra's anger was simmering down by the second but she was still upset with her. "No."

"Then pipe down..." Asami said looking back at the road. "Princess."

Korra looked at Sato when she called her _princess_ but was annoyed with how condescending it sounded.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since their last stop. Korra was becoming restless with the silence in the car and wanted some form of entertainment. "Could you turn the radio on now?" she asked again.

"No," Asami replied keeping her eyes on the road.

"So I'm suppose to suffer in silence?" Korra asked in a dramatic way.

Bolin got an idea and snapped his fingers. "We could play a game," he suggested with a smile.

"No games," Asami stated becoming more annoyed by the second. "Keep your eyes peeled."

Mako was looking at the map on his phone again. "Makapu village is just a few miles away maybe we could stop there for a bit," he suggested wanting to stretch his legs.

Bolin hunched over in his sea holding his stomach. "Great cause I have to use the restroom."

"Five minute break then we head back on the road," Asami said heading in the direction to Makapu village.

"What's five minutes really going to do?" Korra said challenging Sato in a way.

Asami didn't pay Korra any mind after agitating her earlier. "Enough," she simply put.

Mako understood the frustration of being stuck in a car to long. Many road trips taught him breaks were a blessing and five minutes wasn't going to do much. "Could we have a little leeway on time? Nothing has happened in the last 4 hours," he said doubting anyone was following them at this point.

Bolin's stomach rumbled really loud with him gripping it for dear life. "Something might," he said feeling awful.

Asami glanced up in the rear view mirror at Bolin confused. "What?"

"That burrito I had earlier... its coming back with a vengeance," Bolin groaned in pain.

"What burrito?" Asami asked looking back at the road.

Bolin was in to much pain to answer so Mako did it for him. "Bolin had some before we left the estate," he said knowing his brother's poor choice in food would come back to bite him no pun intended.

Asami looked over at Mako with an irritated look on her face. "Are you serious?"

Bolin's stomach cramped up again with him groaning even more. "I think I'm gonna need more than five minutes," he said leaning up against the side door.

"You better hold it til we get to the village," Asami warned as she started to speed up.

"I will," he replied with his eyes growing ten times bigger in seconds. Bolin looked around the car hoping no one would notice.

The smell of eggs filled up the car quickly. "Aw come on Bo!" Mako said rolling down his window. Asami rolled down all the windows to get the stink out. Korra scooted over in her seat to her side window, tempted to stick her head out like her pup naga.

"Sorry everyone," Bolin said embarrassed. He kept apologizing as Asami drove pass a sign that read: Makapu Village 1 mile away.

* * *

Arriving in Makapu Village, Asami parked the car and took off her seat belt. She turned around in her seat to face Bolin. "Ten minutes should be enough time for you," she said giving him a little leeway as his brother put it.

"Thank you!" Bolin said quickly, getting out of the car and rushing to a near by rest room.

"In the mean time I'm going to stack up on more supplies because energy bars and drinks aren't going to cut it," Asami said referring to Mako's essential choices. She gathered all the trash and placed it into a plastic bag. "Do any of you need to go to the rest room?" she asked looking over to Mako and then Korra through the rear view.

Hearing a unanimous 'no' from the both of them, Asami got out of the car and looked through her driver side window at Mako. "Stay in the car. I'll be back in five," she said glancing over at Korra before walking off.

Korra watched as Sato walked away and scooted up toward the front. "What's her deal?" she asked Mako thinking he knew something about her.

"No clue," he said wondering the same thing.

Walking through the village, Asami passed a fruit stand only to spot a store with multiple travel supplies out front. She walked inside and saw a few things they needed. She took a cart and started to walk through the aisles placing a few things inside.

Korra stretched her legs out in the back seat to get comfortable for the time being. "What do you think those guys want from me anyway?" she asked hoping for some kind of answer.

Mako wasn't really sure and shrugged in response. "I don't know princess," he said thinking the same. He didn't want to freak her out with theories he had that may not be true.

"I need answers Mako," Korra said frustrated.

"I know. I'm sorry I don't have any," he said with the utmost sincerity.

Korra sat up in her seat again with a frown. Looking through the windshield, she spotted a nearby fortune tellers shop and smiled. "I know someone who might," she said before getting out of the car and heading towards the shop.

Mako got out of the car to chase after her leaving their vehicle unattended.

Tarrlok smirked from afar and looked over at his brother who wasn't amused. "Show time," he said with a laugh before leaving his own car.

Asami was almost done when she spotted a small pillow in a bin. She picked up a blue one and placed it into the cart next to a navy blue blanket. Her humor was minor but she always kept her word. She wouldn't have brought it up earlier if she didn't mean it.

Walking up to the register, Asami waited as the cashier rung up everything. She paid the amount and headed back to the car.

Korra came inside the shop examining everything around her. The aura of the place was more lighter than she expected. That and the air conditioning was on right underneath where she stood.

"Welcome young travelers," an older woman with braided pink tails and a gap spoke. "I am Aunt Meng. Who is next to hear their fortune?"

Korra and Mako turned around to face the famous fortuneteller. "I am," the princess answered with excitement.

"Not me," Mako said sitting down on a pillow.

Korra walked up to Aunt Meng and followed her to a room in the back.

Asami came back to the car and saw no one inside. She looked around seeing a sea of people and no Korra or Mako in sight. She placed the bags inside the trunk of the car before walking off to look for them. Reaching up on her tie, Asami pressed the button to the comm to get in touch with Mako. "Red Ferret One. This is White Dragon, over," she said hearing only static. "Shit.."

Tarrlok walked through the crowd and up to the fortunetellers shop. He rounded the building to enter through the back.

Korra walked inside of a room with Aunt Meng. She wasn't sure how this was going to go but wanted to know her future.

"Please have a seat," Meng said with a smile. Korra sat down with a small smile of her own and waited further instructions. Meng sat down on a pillow across from Korra. "Pick a bone from the bowl and toss it into the fire."

Korra picked up a bone and tossed it into the flaming pit before them. The fire rose up with the bone cracking. "What does that mean?" she asked unsure of this ritual.

Meng looked into the fire seeing the bone cracking even further than normal. "I have never seen anything like this before," she said with fear in her eyes. She looked up at Korra with concern. "You are in grave danger."

"I know," Korra said in a calm tone of voice. She wanted answers not something she already knew about. "Tell me something I don't."

Meng cleared her throat and looked back into the flame to read the cracks in the bone. "Many will try to stop you on your journey but will fall short since you are protected by the spirit of your former lover," she said peaking Korra's interest. "A great warrior who would sacrifice anything to make sure you reach your destination. Even their own life," she said looking back up at the young woman.

Korra was shocked to hear that and wasn't sure what truth there was to it. "Who's this warrior?"

Before she could answer the lights went out. "Hide," Aunt Meng whispered to Korra.

Mako sat there yawning only to see the lights turning out when he opened his eyes again. "Korra!" he said getting up and running into the back.

Tarrlok came into the room wearing his red mask. He quickly approached the fortuneteller grabbing her by the collar. "Where's the girl?" he said in a deep voice.

Meng slapped his hand from her collar and stood in front of his view to block him from spotting Korra. "I do not know who you mean. Please leave."

Korra hide behind a four panel room divider hoping he wouldn't see her.

Tarrlok shoved her out of the way and on to the floor.

Mako heard a scream and ran into the room. "Korra!" he shouted seeing the red masked intruder. He ran up to him ready to fight only for the intruder to kick the bowl bones at him.

When he fell to the floor, Tarrlok picked up a scarf and set it on fire before tossing it on the bodyguard's jacket.

Mako screamed in horror and rolled around the floor trying to put out the fire.

Korra came out of hiding and jumped on the assailants back. He was put into a head lock to make him fall asleep. It was almost working until he tossed her over his shoulder. She landed on her feet in front of him. He placed a cloth over her mouth that had chloroform on it knocking her out.

Once she stopped struggling, Tarrlok placed her over his shoulder and left through the emergency exit in the back.

Mako finally got the flames put out on his jacket and got up to his feet. He looked around to see Korra was gone. "No..."

Asami looked in every shop she could possibly think of. There was no sign of the princess or Mako. She powered walk through a crowd of people stopping by a boy who was selling cabbages on his bike.

Looking around, Asami saw a man carrying someone on his shoulder in an alley behind a store. She would have thought nothing of it until she saw Korra's arm band. "Fuck.." she said out of shock. She quickly reacted by taking the boy's bike when he was dealing with a customer. She got on and pedaled right past him.

"HEY!" the boy shouted trying to catch up with her.

Asami ignored him and rode the bike through the crowd of people. She lifted it up on to a upcoming platform that was being brought up to a building that's roof was being reconstructed. She rode the bike on top of the roof and on to the next to follow the man who had Korra below.

Tarrlok took his phone out of his pocket and called Noatak. "Bring the car around the back alley," he said before hanging up.

Asami turned the bike to the side of the roof and jumped down off of it. She launched herself off the bike and kicked him in the middle of his shoulder blades. He fell to the ground hard dropping Korra near by with the bike crashing further down the end of the alley.

Doing a forward roll, Asami quickly turned around pulling out her gun. She was on bended knee in front of Korra's body. "Princess..." she said nudging her lightly with her free hand. "Korra?" she said keeping her eyes on the masked man.

Tarrlok shook his head and got up slowly seeing a gun on him.

Asami pulled Korra's arm up and hooked it over her shoulder. She held the side of her waist and stood up slowly as the man did. "Who sent you?" she asked with her gun aimed at his head.

A car drove up between the two buildings leading toward the back alley ready to ram Asami against the brick wall.

Asami spotted the car, pushed Korra out of the way and ran up the brick wall. She back flipped off of it and landed on top of the hood of the car.

Korra fell back on the ground with Asami's gun by her side.

Tarrlok took out his knife and and tried to cut Asami at her knees. Sato bolley kicked him in the face before the blade could touch her.

When he fell back, Asami saw the driver trying to get out of the car. She jumped off the hood and kicked the door closed.

Noatak hit his head against the window of the car cracking it and his mask.

Tarrlok got back up and tried to stab her again. This time aiming for her chest. She blocked him repeatedly with him stabbing the hood of the car getting the knife stuck.

Taking advantage of his miscalculation, Asami hit him in every single pressure point to make his right arm useless. She used what was the left of her momentum and kicked him back against the wall hard.

Noatak shook off the oncoming headache and climbed over the passengers seat. He got out of the car and ran over to Korra.

Asami slide over the hood of the car grabbing the knife. She tossed it in his direction hitting him in the upper shoulder blade before he could lay a hand on her. She ran up behind him and grabbed the back of his neck shoving him face down into the concrete.

Before any of them could get back up, Asami walked over to Korra and picked up her gun. She took the safety off and cocked the hammer back. She raised it up and held it to the back of the man's head ready to shoot. A million things was running through her mind. The main one was to shoot him or not. She had vowed a long time ago not to kill unless it was absolutely necessary. Right now she wasn't sure if it was.

A groan snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked over at Korra and uncocked her gun. She placed it behind her back again and scooped Korra up in her arms. Her first and only priority was to get the princess to safety nothing else. With that in mind, Asami ran off with Korra before they got back up to attack again.

Mako was looking through a crowd of people when he saw Asami running with the princess in her arms. He ran in their direction which led back to the car.

Bolin came out of the restroom and back to the car. His stomach was finally settled and all was right with the world. "Where is everyone?" he questioned seeing no one in the vehicle. He looked around and spotted Sato running with Korra in her arms.

"Open the door!" Asami shouted when she got close. Bolin opened up the door to the back seat with Asami placing Korra inside. "Get in!" she told him as she rounded the car to get to the drivers side.

Mako ran up and got in passenger side as Bolin got in the back seat with Korra.

Asami backed out of her spot and drove back on to the main road. She looked in the rear view mirror to make sure they weren't being followed. She sighed out of relief and stepped on the gas to head toward Ba Sing Se.


	4. Tavern Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sato seeks help from an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey Guys! So I will be a little slower at updating my stories for the next couple of months. My health isn't 100% at the moment so that needs to take priority more than anything. Hope you all understand and enjoy this chapter. Later Gladiators!

When they were a good distance away from Makapu Village, Asami pulled the car over. "Get out."

Mako and Bolin wasn't sure who she meant so they both got out of the car. "What about Korra?" Bolin asked since she was still unconscious in the back seat.

"Leave her," Asami answered before getting out herself. She walked in front of the car and pointed off to the side. "Stand there."

Mako and Bolin walked to the front of the car and stood on the side where Sato pointed. "What is this about?" Mako asked unsure if they were in the clear yet.

Asami ignored his question and checked under the hood of the car. She swept it and every inch of the car to make sure there were no bugs. "There's a reason why they keep finding us," she said feeling underneath the back of the wheel on the right side of the car. Asami felt something that shouldn't be there and pulled it out. It was a small black tracking device. They must have placed it underneath the car when it was left unattended. "Shit..." she said standing to her feet.

Mako could see her holding something her hand. "What's that?" he asked with the nod of his head.

Asami walked up to them and showed them the device. She dropped it to the ground and stomped on it before they could examine it. It was crushed upon impact. She picked it up and looked at the wires and no longer blinking light. She chucked it as hard as she could on to the side of the road near a small ditch. She looked back at the duo and gestured toward their waist. "Empty your pockets," she ordered.

"Why?" Mako questioned not liking what she was implying.

"Just do it," Asami ordered again annoyed with his line of questioning.

Both guards empty their pockets that held nothing but keys, a phone and wallet.

Asami began to pat both of them down before taking each of their phones and checking the backs for any surprises. She did the same to their wallets and keys before handing them back. "Stay put," she said before walking back to the car. She opened up the trunk and took out a bag.

Coming to Korra's side, Asami took the blanket out of the bag and placed it over her. She took the small traveling pillow and carefully placed it underneath Korra's head. She left a bottle of water close by for her to have when she woke up. "There," she said before closing her side door.

Sato walked back up to the boys and stood in front of them with a frown on her face. "I don't have a lot of time so I'm going to make this as clear as possible," she said trying to keep her temper in check. "Between your bathroom blunder," she said referring to Bolin. "And your incompetence," she said looking at Mako. "You both could have gotten the princess killed."

"We wouldn't do anything to put the princess in danger," Mako said getting just as frustrated as her. It was true they made a few mistakes but they would never do anything intentional to put her in that situation.

"Masked men already attacked her twice because of you two," Asami stated a bit more aggressively. Between the nightclub and the village, Asami wasn't sure how long Korra would last with these two at her side. Then it hit her. "I'm not sure if its a hero complex you have where these things happen to occur only for you to save the day or if you both are actually in on it from the beginning. It doesn't matter," she said with the most serious look she could muster. "Because sooner or later I will find out the truth and handle it accordingly," she said threatening them both.

Mako stepped in her personal space with a frown of his own. "What are you saying?"

Asami quickly pulled her gun out and held it to his head before he could get any closer. "If you or your brother have anything to do with this..." she said not taking her eyes off of him. "I'll bury you both alive... see if you can save yourselves from that."

Bolin looked in horror unsure of what to do. He slowly held his hands up and took a cautious step forward. "We would never do anything to hurt the princess or put her in danger..." he said scooting toward his brother. He placed his hand on Mako's chest pushing him back a bit out of the way. "We're here to protect her. That's all," he said hoping she would listen.

Asami gave Bolin a warning look before lowering her gun. "You better," she threaten before putting it away. Taking a breath, Asami gave a nod of approval. "Get back in the car," she said knowing they had wasted enough time.

Mako let out a sigh of relief when she put her gun away and walked back toward the passenger seat.

Asami stopped him before he could get any closer, "no no no no no... you get in the back seat with Korra," she said to him. She didn't want to look at his face no longer than she already had. Looking over at Bolin, Asami gave him a nod. "You up front with me."

Bolin switched places with Mako and got in the front seat with Sato. Mako got in the back seat with Korra and sat behind Sato.

Once they were all secure, Asami drove off and back toward their destination. It was clear to her these men wouldn't stop until Korra was in their possession. She wasn't going to give them another chance.

* * *

Korra woke up an hour later seeing Mako sitting beside her. "What happened?"

Mako looked down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah..." she said sitting up slowly. Her head was spinning a bit from how she felt. "Oh man..."

Mako grabbed the bottle of water and opened it for her. "Here drink this," he said handing it to her.

"Thanks..." she said taking a sip. Korra wasn't sure how she got back in the car. _Did Mako save me?_ Whatever the case she was grateful.

Asami glanced in the rear view mirror at Korra before laying her eyes back on the road. As long as she was coherent and breathing, they needed to keep moving until they found a place to regroup.

* * *

It was late at night when they arrived at a Tavern. Asami parked out front by some vehicles and cut off the engine. She wasn't sure how to play this. Leaving them in the car wasn't an option after last time and bringing them in was even more of a risk but one she could control. "Come on.." she said before getting out of the car.

Bolin, Mako and Korra got out and followed Sato's path.

Asami stopped by the door and gave them a look. "Wait at the bar and don't order anything," she said before opening the door and going inside. The group followed her in and waited at the bar as ordered. Asami looked around seeing dozens of drunken men placing bar bets and losing to the owner of the establishment. "Vix..." she said as she walked up to her table.

Vix sat at a table shuffling cards when she saw Asami coming up to her table. "Back from the dead I see?" she said with a devilish smirk on her lips. "Thought you were retired."

"So did I..." Asami said taking a seat at her table. She looked Vix in her eye and gave her a nod. "I need your help."

Vix let out a laugh at Sato's request. "Last time you needed my help it turned into a blood bath," she said with a cheeky smile.

Asami knew what she was referring to and shook her head. "Its not like that."

Vix sat back in her chair and glanced over at Sato's party at the bar. She saw two men wearing similar outfits and a girl in blue clothing. "Who's your posse?" she asked looking back at Sato. She could only assume the obvious but wanted to hear it from her lips.

Sato kept her eyes locked on Vix at all times. "Its classified," she answered.

Vix knew what that meant and shook her head in disappointment. "How could you get hooked into this shit again? Seriously. I wanna know," she said with a serious look in her eye.

"Its a favor," Asami simply put.

"Its one hell of a favor..." Vix commented. She narrowed her eyes at Asami trying to read her. "Is it out of guilt?"

Asami knew where she was getting at and didn't answer instead changed the subjected. "You have a vehicle I could use? A switch and ditch kind of thing," she said knowing she'd understand. "These guys after us got a good look at the one I'm using and I wanna make sure were not followed from here on out," she said sitting back in her chair.

Vix stopped shuffling the cards in her hand and gave her a nod. "I got a jeep you could use. Where you headed?" she asked wanting a little bit of info. A tit for tat kind of thing. Sato gave her a look which Vix caught on too. "It would be better to head through the valley ways if you want to get to Ba Sing Se," she suggested with a smirk.

"Old Dusty Trail..." Sato said with a small smirk of her own.

Vix smiled at that and said, "literally," knowing Sato wanted to cut this conversation short.

Korra watched at the bar as Asami spoke to a woman with long black hair and different colored eyes. One green and the other red that hid under her hair. It showed when she turn her head slightly to the side. Hearing Sato laugh with the woman made Korra slightly uncomfortable for some reason she couldn't quite understand just yet.

Vix had the smuggest look her her face she couldn't help but show. "You're going to owe me big..." she said taking a shot of her drink.

"What do you want?" Sato ask ready for any ridiculous demands she had up her sleeves.

"One game," Vix said holding up her index finger.

Asami let out her own chuckle with the shake of her head. "Why do you keep punishing yourself?" she asked with a smirk of her own.

Vix got serious and sat up placing the deck on to the table. "Because I know I can beat you..."

"You just want your lucky lotus back..." Asami said folding her arms with an arched brow.

"Its been in my family for four generations..." Vix said with the most sincere tone in her voice. She pointed up to a portrait on the wall. "My great grandmother got it from the Dragon of the West," she said putting her index finger down on the table. "And I want it back."

Sato looked up at the portrait when Vix pointed to it. It was Vix's great grandmother June of June's Tavern with her shirshu named Nyla. The infamous tracker of her time who host this establishment to many thieves, bounty hunters, and assassins who was looking for work or a place to rest their heads for the night. Vix looked exactly like her minus the eye color and tattoos of snakes and skulls on both her upper arms.

Asami reached into her jacket pocket and took out the white lotus chip. She held it up for Vix to see and tossed it over to her. "I'll need a room for a couple of hours."

Vix caught it in mid air and laughed at Sato. "You got it," she said tossing a set of keys she had in her pocket at Sato.

Asami caught them the same manner and got up from the table. She walked over to the bar and handed Bolin the keys. "Room 2. I'll be up in a few," she said before walking back outside.

Bolin looked at his brother and then to Korra. "Guess we're going up," he said walking in the direction that lead to the stairs. Mako and Korra followed Bolin and entered the room once he opened it.

Vix walked up to the bar when they left. "Bring the jeep around," she told the bar keep. The man gave her a nod and left the bar to go outside and bring the jeep round back.

* * *

Korra came inside the room with Mako and Bolin. The boys checked the room to make sure it was clear. It was one window and a door that lead to a bathroom.

"Its small but nice," Bolin said complimenting the space.

"Clear," Mako said closing the bathroom door.

Korra sat on the bed and sighed. She wondered how long they were gonna be there. _I wanna go home..._

* * *

Asami was outside with Vix moving things from her vehicle to the jeep. It was a dark green jeep with four doors and a tire on the back. It was great for going off trail and just what Asami needed.

"I hope five containers is good enough," she said showing Asami the tanks of gas she had.

"I'll make it work," Asami said looking at it. She turned her attention back to Vix and held her hand out. "Thanks."

Vix took a hold of Sato's forearm and shook it. "We could always get the band back together," she suggested with a smile. "Tao's around here somewhere."

Asami let go of her arm and said, "maybe one day..." before closing the trunk of the car.

* * *

Korra used the bathroom and started to wash her hands when she heard the guys talking.

"This chick is crazy okay. When we get to Ba Sing Se we need to call the Chief and let him know what's going on," Mako said pacing back and forth. He didn't trust Sato after what she did. They needed to make a plan for themselves and the princess.

"It was just a misunderstanding," Bolin said in Sato's defense.

Mako looked at his brother in disbelief. "A misunderstanding?" he said still upset. "She pulled a gun on me!" he said a bit more loudly than he wanted too.

Korra came out of the bathroom with a frown on her face. "Who pulled a gun on you?"

Mako took a step back when Korra came out and kept quiet. Bolin stood there unsure of what to say.

"Who?" Korra impatiently repeated at their silence.

Mako kept quiet out of embarrassment with Bolin shaking his head. "Sato... but it was a misunderstanding," he said holding his hands up and blocking her from the door way.

Before Korra could speak on it, Asami came inside of the room. "Listen up. We're switching cars and leaving in four hours so get as much sleep as you can," she said looking at everyone.

Korra pushed Bolin aside and slapped Sato hard across her face. "How could you pull a gun on them!"

Asami's head turned to the side with how hard she was slapped. Her cheek was burning so bad she could barely process it until Korra shouted. She adjusted her jaw to the pain and looked Korra in the eye. "Your concerned about that?" she asked in a serious tone. Standing up straight, Asami looked down at the princess with a deadpan expression. "Because they keep you safe?"

"Yes," Korra didn't hesitate to answer.

"Because they never once put you in danger..." Asami asked with her eyes piercing through Korra's.

"No. They haven't..." Korra quickly answered.

Asami lowered herself a bit close to Korra. "Then who did?"

Korra was confused by the question and couldn't answer.

Asami shook her head and looked back at the guards. "We leave in four hours. Get some sleep," she said before leaving the room again. She closed the door behind her and came over to the railing at the people below. Vix had the upstairs off limits to anyone but them with a changed sign on the bottom of the stairs. Despite that, Asami wanted to make sure this floor was clear. She walked down the hall to check the other rooms to make sure it was.

* * *

Korra sat on the bed frustrated. "The nerve of that woman..." she said trailing off in anger. "Who does she think she is?" The Princess asked out loud.

"Well... your handler for starters..." Bolin said in her defense. Mako gave Bolin a look. "Hey I'm not praising her for what she did. I'm just saying she only did it because of you," he said gesturing toward Korra.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Mako sighed heavily annoyed with how this conversation and situation was going. "Sato thought that we had something to do with those men attacking you."

"We don't..." Bolin said to make that clear. "But I understand her frustration. She doesn't know us and we don't know her... its hard to know who to trust," he said taking a seat by the bathroom.

Korra was starting to get a better picture of the situation but still didn't like it.

* * *

After checking each room, Asami thought about coming back to the room. She stopped at the door and reached for the knob. The thought of her holding the gun to the back of that guys head flashed through her mind again. A whistle from downstairs snapped her out of it.

Looking over the railing, Asami saw Vix holding up a bottle of fire nation wine. Sato came back downstairs and up to Vix's table again. "I don't drink anymore..." she said taking a seat.

Vix chuckled and started to pour herself a cup. " A lot has changed."

"Agreed," Asami replied.

Vix could tell by the look on Sato's face that something was on her mind. "You still think about what happened?" she said taking a sip of her drink.

Asami looked up at Vix and gave her a light nod. "Something I'll never forget... no matter how bad I want too..."

* * *

Korra began to think on what the fortuneteller told her earlier. _Many will try to stop you on your journey but will fall short since you are protected by the spirit of your former lover. A great warrior who would sacrifice anything to make sure you reach your destination. Even their own life._ "Mako..." she said getting his attention. "What happened earlier? How'd you get me out of there?" she said still trying to piece together what happen.

Mako gave her a confused look. "I didn't," he replied with a shrug. "When I couldn't get through the back exit I went around the front to look for you and saw Sato running with you in her arms toward the car so I followed suit," he explained with a nod.

Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Sato saved me?_ "How?" she questioned wanting to know how it was possible.

Mako shrugged his shoulders again. "Don't know... she just did."

* * *

Asami came back up stairs minutes later and opened the door. She looked at the guards and cleared her throat. "Could we have the room?" she asked the both of them.

Mako and Bolin looked at each other before leaving the room.

Asami held the door open for them and closed it behind them once they left the room. She pulled up a chair close to the bed and took a seat in front of the princess.

Korra sat up quickly not sure what she was going to do.

Asami sat there and gave Korra a serious look before speaking. "I need you to know the severity of your situation," she said knowing how naive the princess has been up to this point. "You may have gotten glimpses of it here and there but you have no idea the kind of shit you're really in..." she said with a concerned look. "These men have tried not once, not twice but three times to take you away..." she said holding up three fingers to further her point. "They're not going to stop now," she said getting another flash of her holding the gun to the mask men's head in her mind. She closed her eyes tight and shook her head of the thought before reopening them.

Sato looked back at the princess and continued. "I was hired to make sure you got home safely. In order to do that I need you to do exactly what I say when I say it or you will die," she said hoping it didn't come off to dramatic. It was the truth. Above all its what she needed to hear right now no matter how harsh it was.

Korra rolled her eyes and sighed heavily at that.

"I mean it. You could die," Asami pressed on. It went against protocol to speak to someone of Korra's stature that way but Asami could give less of a damn at this point. "You don't know what these men want from you or who hired them. Whatever it is it doesn't matter... it shouldn't get to that point where they could get that close to you," she said wanting to lecture her on running off and leaving the car earlier but didn't. "Those officers this morning..." she said getting Korra's attention again. "How that car exploded..." she said drifting off in mid sentence again. "How Mako was almost set on fire..." she said trying to show Korra a pattern. "Those men are willing to kill to get to you."

Asami could tell by the look on Korra's face that she was thinking about it. "I'll do what I have to do to keep you safe... but you need to meet me half way," she said placing her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Do you understand?" she asked hoping she finally got through.

Korra felt Asami's hand on her shoulder and looked at it. She took a deep breath and looked back Sato with a glare. "I understand."

"Good," Sato replied standing back up. She opened the door and let the boys back in.

Mako and Bolin came back in wondering what they were discussing. It was hard to decipher what was said through the door.

Asami closed the door behind them and gave them a look. "Do you know what the liability is?"

Mako looked to Bolin then back to Sato. "What does that have to do with anything?" he questioned since the answer was obvious. "We know our objective."

"Do you know!" Sato said raising her voice a bit louder. "What the liability is..."

Bolin pulled out his phone and looked it up. "Its a person or thing whose presence or behavior is likely to cause embarrassment or put one at a disadvantage," he said with a nod.

Asami shook her head at how this was going. "I didn't ask for the definition. I asked what the liability is..."

"Getting caught again and losing more time," Mako blurted out.

"No. It's you two. You are the liability here that will get us all killed," Sato stated as fact. "Once we enter Ba Sing Se we will go our separate ways. Are we clear?"

Mako looked as shocked as his brother was. "You can't do that! We were hand picked by the Chief himself!"

Bolin was more worried than anything about failing their mission. "We're not suppose to leave the princess' side..."

Both of the brothers looked to Korra to defend them. It was three against one. If she spoke, Sato would have to listen.

Korra was ready to argue their case but couldn't get what Sato said out of her head. Those men were willing to kill anyone to get to her. _Including them..._

When the princess kept quiet. It became apparent to her guards who side she was on.

Asami gave them a look of annoyance and leveled with them a bit. "We'll contact the Chief when we arrive and let him decide. For now its not safe to use any mobile device. It could be traced..." she said gesturing to their phones. "In three hours we leave. So again. Get some sleep."

* * *

An hour later, the boys were sleeping in chairs on opposite sides of the room. Bolin had the one in the far corner while Mako's was by the window. Korra slept on the bed while Asami was on the floor next to the door. She had her gun in hand counting down the minutes.

Noatak and Tarrlok pulled up to June's Tavern. "Look," Tarrlok said pointing at the car in the parking lot.

Noatak parked across from it and shut off the car. "Shall we go inside?"

"Let's..." Tarrlok answered placing on his mask.

Both men came inside the Tavern seeing a woman standing there with a whip.

"Sorry boys... but we're closed," Vix said with a smirk.

"Where's the water tribe girl?" Tarrlok asked through his red mask.

Vix held the whip behind her head with both hands stretched out. "You should leave while I'm still allowing you too..." she warned.

Noatak chuckled at that and walked up to her. "If you don't tell us where the girl is we'll burn this place to the ground," he threaten with a cold glare.

"I'd like to see you try..." Vix said before whistling out loud to warn Sato.

Asami heard the whistle and stood to her feet. She took the safety off and cocked her gun back.

Korra woke up after hearing the noise. "What's going on?" she asked in a groggy tone.

"Shh..." Sato said putting her finger to her lips. She then signaled for Korra to wake the boys up quietly.

Korra climbed out of the bed and tip toed by Mako waking him up before doing the same to Bolin.

Asami cracked the door open a bit and got down on the floor. She crawled out slowly and peeked downstairs.

Noatak and Tarrlok started to circle around Vix who stood firm with her whip in hand.

Sato crawled back and closed the door. "The window," she gestured with the nod of her head.

Mako came up to it and opened it up. He saw a ladder to the room next to them. "There's a ladder."

Asami came up to the window and looked out seeing it. "Shit..." she said looking down at how high up they were. There was a ledge there she could move across to get to the next room. "I'll get it," she said handing Mako the gun. "Watch the door," she said before going out the window.

The masked brothers stopped and took out their own weapons ready to fight. "You had your chance," Noatak said.

"So did you..." Vix said before letting her whip hit the ground. Men started to come from the back of the bar and other hiding places circling them.

Asami made it to the other side and grabbed a hold of the ladder. She climbed down and moved the ladder to their window.

As Korra and the guards were coming down the ladder, they could hear bottles breaking and tables smashing from inside. "Damn..." Bolin said once his feet touch the ground.

"Come on..." Asami said running to the hiding spot she had placed the jeep earlier. Korra ran behind her the same as Bolin did with Mako keeping an eye on the Tavern before running off.

They walked a far distance away from the Tavern by some trees. Asami parked the jeep underneath a willow tree. "Get in," Sato said opening the doors with the push of a button.

Korra got in the back seat with Bolin as Mako got in the front with Sato. She could see all their stuff was already packed inside with extra things to company them.

When Sato got in the car, Mako handed her her gun back.

Asami took it and placed the safety back on. "Let's get out of here," she said starting the car up and driving slowly with the lights off. The moonlight gave them enough light to see and not draw any attention to their car. "Stay down," she said to Korra in the back. Despite the tinted windows she didn't want Korra to be seen. Asami turned the car around and headed in the direction toward the dirt road path Vix told her about.

Noatak and Tarrlok were both thrown out of the Tavern.

"And stay out!" Vix said spitting by their feet. She walked back inside with her guys and laughed.

"Fucking bitch!" Noatak shouted ready to go back in.

Tarrlok pulled his brother back. "No! The car is still here..." he said gesturing to it. "Let's just wait it out..." he said walking back to their vehicle.

Asami got an alert on her phone before turning it off. It was a text from Vix that read: _Masked Douches took the bait. Good luck!_ Sato smirked at that before turning off her phone and driving toward Ba Sing Se.


	5. Lost In Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey Guys! So it turns out I haven't updated this story in a year. Sikes! Better late than never right? On a serious note, I know my stories are slow to update but I promise it is worth the wait. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Later Gladiators!

Asami had been driving for nearly 18 hours since leaving Republic City. With lack of sleep among other irritating things, it was starting to take a toll. Her mind began to drift off.

_"There you are! I've been looking all over for you," General Iroh stated with a smile._

_"Really? That's a surprise," Asami sarcastically said with an arched brow._

_Iroh chuckled at her remark. "Come on. Do you really think you can get outta this that easy?"_

_Asami thought on it for a second and said, "If I leave now, yes," while ready to walk pass him._

_"Oh no you don't," he said grabbing her by the shoulders. Iroh turned her back around and said, "this is a tradition every recruit must follow when they reach the top," he said pointing up._

_"Couldn't we just skip it?" Asami asked with hope in her eyes._

_Iroh shook his head no and smiled brightly at her sigh. "Oh come on its not every day you move up rank. Sergeant Major Sato," he said giving her a salute._

_Asami stood tall and saluted him back in the same manner. She dropped her hand once he did and walked with him. "How long is this thing gonna be anyway?"_

_"Oh I don't know," he said acting like he was tallying it up in his head. "Four hours."_

_"Four hours? Oh hell no," Asami said ready to bail the first chance she got._

_Iroh laughed so hard he was nearly crying. It was so easy to get her rilled up. He stopped once the alarm started to blare out._

_Asami stopped walking when she heard it. "What could it be?"_

_"I have no idea," he said being serious now. Iroh saw many of his men rushing inside and followed suit. "Come on," he said tapping her shoulder._

_Asami followed his path inside the building to see what the commotion was about. What ever it was she didn't have a good feeling about it._

Sato snapped out of it when she felt a bump in the old dirt road. Refocusing on it, Asami saw a figure up ahead causing her to swerve. She turned the steering wheel of the car hard to avoid hitting a tree. "Shit. shit. shit," she said under her breath. She stopped the car soon after to gain her composure.

Everyone in the car woke up to the abrupt stop. "Whoa!" Bolin said holding the back of Mako's chair.

Korra did the same clutching the back of Sato's. "What happened?" she said waking up from her slummer.

Mako knew but didn't answer Korra. Instead he spoke to Sato. "Take a break. I'll drive for a while," he offered in a calming tone of voice. "You need to sleep," he said adding a logical stand point to his proposition.

Asami looked over at him with a small frown. She knew she couldn't continue like this. If she did she would get them all killed. "Sure," she agreed submitting to his suggestion with a nod of her head.

Mako was surprised she went for it and got out of the car.

Asami opened up her side door and did the same. She walked around the front and got into the passenger as he got into the drivers seat. "Here," she said giving him a small hand written map that overlapped a regular one. It was the one to the dirt road path that wasn't known to the world. "Just keep driving up here til we get close enough to the state line," she said pointing in the direction that lead to it.

Mako closed his side door and listen to what she had to say. "I got it," he said driving there once before to see family. He never took this route but would treat it as any other.

"Its only for a few hours. After that we'll switch again," Sato stated in an authoritative tone. She wasn't going to give up all her power and to give this much was saying something. "Wake me up if anything happens," she said getting comfortable in her seat.

"I will," he said starting up the car again. Mako rolled his eyes once she closed hers. He began to drive in the direction given.

* * *

Mako followed the marked path on the map while Sato slept. By the way she was breathing it was a deep one. He glanced back at the road to make sure he stayed on course.

Bolin fell right back asleep as if it were nothing. His snores out ranked any noise Sato could possibly make.

Korra on the other hand couldn't sleep after what happened earlier. Her mind was too busy racing. The silence in the car gave her some time to reflect on some of the things Sato said to her back at the tavern. ' _Those men are willing to kill to get to you'. 'You could die'. 'I'll do what I have to do to keep you safe... but you need to meet me half way'._ The princess knew she was right. Those masked creeps nearly killed her assigned detail and set fire to Mako. Who knows what they'll do next.

Mako was starting to get confused by the markings on that map with the path there were taking. "Uh.. Bo?" he quietly called out to his brother. No answer.

Korra broke away from her thoughts and reached over to Bolin to wake him up. "Bolin," she said tapping his shoulder.

Bolin woke up startled and ready to fight. "Huh?" he said holding up his fist with a scared look in his eyes. Realizing he was still in the car, Bolin put his fists down. "Sorry princess."

"Its okay," Korra said knowing she would have the same reaction.

"Bo," Mako said again getting his attention this time. He handed the map over to him. "I need you see if we're on the right course," he said unable to read it.

Bolin looked over the marked road on the map and then out the window. He couldn't pinpoint where they were at all and it was his level of expertise. "I have no clue," he said handing it back to him.

Mako took the map and looked at it once more before eyeballing the road again. "Then we're screwed."

* * *

Asami woke up when she no longer felt the car in motion. Opening her eyes, she could see the jeep was parked near a river and everyone outside. "What the..." she said getting out herself.

Korra was sitting by the river side while the boys were looking elsewhere.

Bolin pointed upward toward a mountain ridge. "I think if we go further west we could get back on the road we were on," he said with the utmost certainty.

Mako followed the direction he pointed and contemplated his idea. "You think that would work?" he said unsure if they should take that chance.

"Has too." Bolin said sure of himself. They didn't have much of a choice at this point.

Sato came up behind them with a clear scowl across her face. "What is going on?" she said in a stern tone.

Both men jumped a bit and turned to face her. "Uh..." Bolin said looking at his brother.

Mako looked at him the same way and back at Sato. "We might be a little lost.." he said concerned about her reaction.

Sato observed the area not recognizing the landscape. She looked at her wrist watch and saw she was only out for 5 hours. "Give me the map," she commanded holding out her hand.

Bolin gulped and handed over the map to her.

Sato quickly took it once it touched her finger tips. She looked over the map thoroughly and sighed. "Don't worry about it," she said looking back at the two. "I'll get us back were we need to be. For now we'll set up camp here," she said heading back to the jeep.

The guards looked at each other in confusion by her reaction. Mako wasn't sure what to make of it while Bolin was thankful there was no backlash. They kept silent when she walked away in order to not push their luck.

Asami went back to the jeep and opened up the back. She glanced over the supplies they had and grabbed the duffel bags she requested from Vix. Unzipping it, she looked to see if everything was there. "Great..." she said to herself. She walked back to where Mako and Bolin were and tossed it at them. "Ditch the clothes you have and put those on," she said looking over the ones they were wearing. Between Mako's nearly charred uniform and Bolin's scuffed up one. They stuck out like a sore thumb.

Bolin caught the duffel bag nearly dropping its contents out of it. "Thanks," he said grateful for it. They didn't have much after their car got crushed and nearly set a blaze.

Mako looked through it and saw they had a fresh pair of clothes along with other things they would need for their daily routine. "Yeah thanks.." he said under his breath.

Asami didn't pay them any mind. Her eyes were set on Korra who remained silent and unmoved since she woke up. "How long has she been like that?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

Bolin looked over at Korra and shrugged. "She hasn't said much since we left the tavern." It was true beside her waking him up, she kept to herself.

Asami gave him a nod and got back to the matter at hand. "I need you both to gather some fire wood before the sunsets," she said pointing up. "When you're done I'll make something for all of us to eat."

"How are we gonna get the firewood?" Mako seriously asked. He hadn't been camping since he was a kid and little twigs wasn't going to do them any good later on.

Sato refrain from cursing him out for his idiotic question and instead handed him the answer. It was a small axe she had behind her back that was good enough to cut the branches off the trees for them to make a fire. "Have at it."

* * *

Once the guards got changed, they went out into the woods to gather some firewood. Asami didn't expect much from them but hoped they could at least complete this task without any complications. _I'll believe it when I see it._

Noticing the princess' body language, Asami came up to her and took a seat beside her on the ground. She looked across the water seeing the light from the sun dance in the waters reflection. "See anything worth catching?"

Korra shook her head no and looked down at her hands.

Asami knew she was the last person she wanted to talk to but decided to give it a try. "What's on your mind then?"

Korra couldn't bare to look at her. Her mind was still consumed by everything that had happened earlier. "Its all my fault..." she lowly stated. "I'm the reason were all in danger," she said taking full responsibility for their predicament.

"Don't say that..." Asami said knowing the damage it could do.

Korra looked at her with tears swelling up in her eyes. "But its true... if it wasn't for me those officers would be fine and we wouldn't be in the situation we are now."

Asami realized what she said to her back at the tavern was taken out of context. "What I said to you wasn't to place blame but to gain an understanding of what was happening," she said gently placing her hand on her shoulder. "None of this is your fault," she said in a low yet serious tone of voice.

Korra shook her head already convinced otherwise. "Yes it is," she said looking her in the eye. "I want to help not make things worse," she said looking back out at the water. It helped calm her nerves a bit. However, Sato's hand on her shoulder sent a familiar yet tingling sensation down her spine that made her at ease.

"Trust me. You're not," Asami said wanting to assure her of the opposite.

The princess took a moment to collect herself before wiping her tears away. She looked into Asami's eyes and said, "I want to meet you half way," while showing that resilient water tribe demeanor.

Asami could see the determination on her face. One she couldn't help but admire. "Okay," she said with a nod. Standing to her feet, Asami held out her hand for the princess to take.

Korra looked at her hand and grabbed it. She was pulled to her feet in a matter of seconds. "So what do we do now?" she asked knowing the guys left to get firewood.

"Find some food but before we do that..." Asami said glancing at her attire. "You need to change your appearance," she said since the blue was easy to spot in earth nation territory. It was the same as the guards. With the assailants getting a good look at them and what they had on. Their wardrobe didn't do them any favors.

Korra looked down at her clothes and could see her point. "I can do that."

Asami found her cooperation refreshing but knew this next part was asking too much. "There's one more thing you might have to change..."

Korra looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What that?"

* * *

The guards were out looking for decent wood to make a fire. Bolin sighed loudly while holding some branches in his hands. "Why do I have to carry it!"

Mako gripped the small red axe in his hand while looking for a better tree to cut. "If you chop a few branches down I would carry it without a word," he said glaring back at his brother.

"Fine..." Bolin said with a small pout on his lips. They continued to walk forward. "Hey Mako?" Bolin said with a question popping into his head. "You think we'll make it to Ba Sing Se?"

Mako knew these type of questions came when his younger brother was bored. "You don't think we will?"he said redirecting the question back at him.

Bolin shrugged his shoulders unsure if they would. "Being lost doesn't help."

Mako stopped walking and looked back at his brother. "I said I was sorry. Plus Sato's probably figured out a plan by now," he said continuing to walk ahead of him.

"That's true," Bolin said in agreement.

Mako had a question of his own for his brother to answer. "Do you trust her?"

Bolin knew he meant Sato and didn't blame him after she threaten them. "Not completely but what other choice do we really have," he said since she was in charge. "She hasn't let us a stray so far," he said giving her some credibility to stand on.

"But she wants to get rid of us," Mako pointed out with frustration in his voice. They had been by the princess' side for a while now and to be replaced by someone new was mind boggling. He stopped dead in his tracks when a thought came to mind. "What if that was her plan all along?" he said looking at his brother with a horrific expression.

"I doubt it," Bolin said shooting down his paranoia. "She could have ditched us a long time ago if that was the case."

Mako couldn't dispute that and continued to walk again. "Well I still don't trust her..." he uttered. "Something about her just throws me off," he said still trying to figure it out.

Bolin walked ahead of his brother and smirked. "Women and Authority was never your strong suit," he said with a chuckle.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said cutting a few branches off a near by tree. "I think we got enough now," he said picking the ones he cut down. "Do you know the way back?" he asked with a raised brow.

Bolin's eyes widen with a subtle smile creeping up on his lips. "Yeah I've been dropping pieces of mixed nuts to find our way back," he said smiling at his genius idea.

Mako looked behind him and sighed. "You mean that," he said pointing at the little frog squirrel picking up another peanut with its tongue.

Bolin expression turned into a frown. "Damn."

* * *

Korra sat by the water with a knife in her hand and a fist full of hair in the other. She wasn't sure if she should cut it or not.

Asami was changing her own clothes behind the jeep. She took off her bloody shirt and tossed it in the back. She grabbed a clean one and started to put it on. "You don't have to do it," she said getting Korra's attention.

Dropping her long length of hair out of her grip, Korra turned around to face her. "I don't?" she asked only to look away when she saw Sato wasn't finished dressing.

Asami pointed over at the knife. "It was just a suggestion. You know... in order not to be recognized," she said starting to button up her shirt.

Korra thought about it a little more and turned back to the water with her mind made up. "I'll do it," she said wanting to play ball. It was the least she could do. She took another look at herself in the river and closed her eyes. Raising the knife to the length of her hair she was going to cut. She opened her eyes once it was done and saw the length of hair in her hand. She stood to her feet and dropped it into the water for it to float down the river.

Asami fixed the collar of her white shirt and packed up her bloody one.

Korra came up to her and handed her back her knife. "Here.."

Asami took the knife when it was handed to her. She got a glimpse of Korra's new hairstyle and began to stare.

"Does it look bad?" Korra asked with concern.

Asami slowly shook her head no. "Not at all," she said looking her in the eyes. "It looks good."

Korra showed a faint smile at that. "Thanks."

Asami flashed a small one of her own and picking up a fishing rod. "You ever fish?" she asked holding it up.

Korra smiled brighten as she picked up one herself. "Of course. I wouldn't be from the south if I didn't."

Asami had a light chuckled escape her lips. "Touché."

The guards were trying to find there way back to no avail. "I remember this tree!" Bolin said pointing at it.

Mako groaned out of annoyance. "That's what you said about the last one."

Bolin didn't want his brother's negativity to rub off on him. "Yeah but I'm pretty sure this is the tree that leads back to the girls."

Mako rolled his eyes and said, "doubt it," being more cynical by the minute.

"Stop being a pessimist," Bolin said coming closer to the tree. He pointed at the specific mark on it he saw earlier. "See there's a distinct craving right here," he said walking back to his brother only to fall into pit that was covered up by leaves. "AH!" he screamed in pain.

"Bo!" Mako shouted in panic. He rushed to where Bolin fell only to get caught in a trap himself. A rope gripped around his ankle and pulled him high up into the tree causing him to drop the axe. He hung upside down by his leg. "No!" he said reaching out for it. He had to be 10 feet in the air.

Bolin could feel a shape pain in his leg. He looked up seeing the clear blue sky as he was stuck in a hole. "Mako! I dropped the sticks!" he said feeling some crushed up underneath him. "And I think I broke my leg!" he said reaching down to feel it.

Mako could feel the blood rushing to his head. "Just hold on Bo!" he said trying to raise up and reach the rope that had his leg. "Fuck!" he said unable to grab it.

* * *

Asami had a make shift fire pit set up and wondered where the guys were. "They should've been back by now," she said growing suspicious of their long absence. It doesn't take that long to gather firewood.

Korra sat on a giant rock as she fished. "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Asami wish that was true but couldn't help but think the worst. "Unless they got lost..." she said walking over to her. "How's it coming along?" she asked seeing a nice stack of fish near by.

"Just a few more and were good to go," she said proud of the amount she collected thus far. Getting a strong bite, Korra stood up on the rock, "I think we got a big one here!" she said trying to reel it in only to be pulled forward. "Whoa."

"Careful!" Asami shouted seeing how hard it jerked her forward.

Korra chuckled at her concern. "I got it," she said pulling it back as hard as she could. "I got it," she repeat.

Asami watched as Korra reeled in a huge Se tu fish.

Korra got it out of the water and held it up high for her to see. "Told you! Got the main course!" she said with a smile.

"Impressive," Asami said giving her a brief round of applause.

The catfish, however had other plans. It began to shake loose only to smack Korra in the face causing her to loose her grip. The fish landed back in the water with a grimace face swimming away.

Korra started to lose her balance and fell into the water hitting her head on a rock down below.

When she fell it as if the world stopped. "Korra!" Asami shouted before jumping into the water after her.

* * *

"I can't feel my face..." Mako said feeling the blood continuing to rush to his head. If this kept up he would pass out soon.

"I can't feel my leg," Bolin said with a light chuckle. It was aching in pain.

Mako was lightly swinging back and forth against his own will. "You gotta try and get out of that pit Bo."

Bolin wasn't sure if he should. "If I move I might make it worse."

Mako started to feel weak at this point. "If you don't we won't get out of here. I need you to try. Please. Try," he pleaded with his baby brother. With that, he lifted himself up one more time trying to reach the rope around his ankle.

"Okay. Okay," Bolin said trying to get up. He pushed on the carved out wall of dirt to get up. A stabbing sensation started to flow through his leg causing him to sit back down. "Can't in pain!" he said shaking his head. It was too much too soon.

Mako dropped back down feeling the blood rush to his head once more. "Try again!" he shouted at his brother.

Bolin looked around the pit and saw the branches he dropped earlier getting an idea. "I will!" he said determined to get out of this death trap. He leaned over and grabbed two of them. He tried to bend them to see how sturdy and was unable to budge a few. "Yes..." he said placing it to the side of his broken leg. He started to stretch out his left leg and screamed in agony. "Fuck!" he said shaking in pain. He reached down to the waist of his pants and took off his belt. He wrapped it around the branches to keep his leg stiff and in place.

Once it was secure, he pulled himself up by pushing on to the carved out walls. He stood to his feet and felt the pain but not as much as before. Looking up, Bolin could see how deep the hole was. "Someone dug a hole that's about 7 feet deep!" he said estimating it with his own height. "How am I suppose to get out!" he said starting to panic again.

"Think of something..." Mako said before passing out.

"What if I don't!" Bolin said feeling the sides of the wall. It was solid though it crumbled a bit under his finger tips. "Mako?" he said not getting a response. "Mako!" he shouted trying to pull up on the wall. He jumped up out of desperation getting a glimpse of his brother passed out. "MAKO!" he shouted only to fall back down on his leg. "ARGH!"

* * *

The current was pretty heavy driving both women down the stream fast. Asami could feel the water pushing and pulling her every which way. She swam against it toward the direction the princess was in. "Korra!"

Korra was floating down river unconscious with a gash on the side of her temple.

Asami spotted a huge log heading off the edge of a cliff. "Shit! Korra!" she shouted again swimming as fast as she could. The water was freezing cold. Her body was turning numb but that wouldn't stop her from trying to save her.

Finally reaching her, Asami lifted Korra up so her head was above water. She held on to her tight before going over. Asami shifted herself around as they fell off the cliff. Korra was on top of her as both of their bodies hit the water down below hard.

* * *

Bolin couldn't help but cry at their hopeless situation. He wasn't sure if they'll ever get out. "Mako please answer me!" he yelled feeling a shooting pain through his leg.

Mako began to stir thanks to Bolin crying. "What?" he said still feeling out of it. He opened his eyes more seeing everything from an upside down point of view. It made him nauseous. "Bo?" he said feeling his head pound. "Bo!" he shouted trying to pull up again. He remembered something that could help and reached up into his pants pocket. He took out his keys and opened up the swiss-fire army knife to cut the rope. He lift himself up as high as he could and held on to his pants leg so he could cut the rope.

"Now I know why Sato wanted us gone..." Bolin said in defeat. He was too tired to fight it anymore. "We are the liability. I'm sorry Bro!" he said crying even more.

Mako was too busy to respond to his brothers cries. "Almost there," he said as the rope was coming lose. Soon as it gave way, Mako fell down on to the ground hard with a groan.

Bolin felt a violent thud shake the ground. "Mako? That you?" he said feeling up the side of the wall. He jump up again to see even though he was hurting his leg in the process. He stopped to get his feet grounded. He bend down on his good leg and pushed up with all his might jumping further than before. He got his arm up on the ledge and kicked with his good leg to push himself up more. He got his other arm up on the ledge and pulled with his upper body strength seeing Mako on the ground. "Mako! I got you bro!" he said trying to climb out. He was close to coming out of the hole when that same frog squirrel came up to him sniffing. "Go... go away," Bolin shooed. The frog squirrel licked the front of his nose with Bolin reaching for it only to fall back down into the pit. "AGH!"

* * *

Asami emerged out of the water with Korra in her arms. She dragged her body back to the surface and fell to her side. She coughed up water and looked over not seeing Korra breathing. She crawled over to her to start CPR. She tilted Korra's head and listened out for her breathing. She began to do compressions on her chest before reaching down to blow air into her mouth. "Come on..." she said doing another set of compressions to her chest before giving mouth to mouth.

Korra came too a few moments later coughing up water out of her lungs.

Asami looked down at her out of breath. She could see a gash on the side of her temple. She quickly ripped off a sleeve from her shirt and pressed it to the side of her head. "You're okay now. I got you. I got you," she said caressing the side of her cheek.

Korra looked up at Asami shaking from the cold. "You saved me..." she whispered with a small smile before passing out.

Asami saw her eyes close and started to shake her to wake her up. "Korra? Korra!" she shouted when she wouldn't answer. Standing to her feet, Asami picked Korra up in her arms and walked back to where they set up camp.

* * *

Bolin noticed the sun was setting by the change in sky's color. "We gotta get back," he said with a burst of motivation. He stood back up again and tried to climb once more. He fell again from the pain that was running up and down his leg. "We're gonna die here," he said in giving up again.

A few minutes later, Bolin heard footsteps near by. "Mako?" he said called out thinking it was him. Looking up, Bolin saw a hooded figure with two hooks in his hand looking down at him. "Oh no..."


End file.
